This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major objective of this proposal is to evaluate the relation between insulin resistance (by euglycemc insulin clamp), growth hormone deficiency and other mediators of insulin resistance, with the development of metabolic syndrome (MS) and cardiovascular risk early in life, before the relations between the components become complex and disease develops.